1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an automatic machine for high efficiency machinings, embodying a cyclical process of combined translations and machining steps.
The object of the invention pertains to the art unit of machine-tools, more particularly the special machines for carrying out from spindles various combined machinings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On the one hand, special machines are known, which are designed and made for carrying out automatically in mass-production a succession of machining steps. These machines are of the transfer, multispindle type, they are relatively elaborate and expensive, and necessitate a substantial tooling which is specific in dependence on the workpieces to be machined. On the other hand, machining centers are also known, which are generally operated in monospindle operation and are capable of performing simultaneously one operation only. The next operation or step necessitates the change of the tool on the spindle. To solve the problems related to mass-production, it is necessary to provide either a transfer machine which is expensive and requires an overlong time for changing the specific toolings, or a plurality of machining centers having each one a productivity which is comparatively low. In either case the investments are quite substantial, and the production is limited by various restraints such as the impossibility to use means for a quick drilling on the machining multispindle units, the lack of flexibility and the periods of time which are necessary for changing over from a type of workpiece to be machined to a different type of workpiece.
In accordance with the invention, an automatic machine has been provided for high efficiency machinings in which the aforesaid disadvantages are eliminated, more particularly on account of the fact that the cost of this machine makes it possible to cut down the investments in a 4 to 1 ratio approximately, while obtaining a production and an efficiency which are similar.